Chapter 013
Stigma Body is the thirteenth chapter of the Freezing series, second chapter of Volume 3 and the fourth chapter of the Rana Introductory Arc. Synopsis Elize Schmitz and Yu-Mi Kim review Kazuya Aoi's medical files, revealing that Kazuya has a Stigma Body like his sister Kazuha. Meanwhile Kazuya recovers from his encounter with the thugs to see Satellizer by his side. The following Monday, Rana is selected to spar with Ganessa Roland in a three-minute battle, Rana's Volt Weapon revealed to be steel gloves and boots. The two Pandora seem evenly matched, but Ganessa begins to execute one of her special attacks, which will win her the battle if her attack connects. Summary Still reviewing Kazuya's files, Elize Schmitz relays the nature of Stigmata, which function differently for boys and girls. After more discussion of the Ereinbar Set and the limitations of Freezing, Yu-Mi wonders why Kazuya can perform Freezing without any stigma in his body. Elize states that Kazuha Aoi had a Stigma Body, becoming an elite Pandora. Being her brother, Kazuya also has a Stigma Body, making him an elite Limiter. Elize taps into more restricted filed, which explains that one-third of Kazuya's body is Nova Tissue. Elize then blurts that Satellizer L. Bridget has taken Kazuya as her Limiter. In a recovery room, Kazuya has a dream about his sister. He awakens to find Satellizer at his bedside. An embarrassed Satellizer begins to leave, and Kazuya apologizes for not being able to attend their First Room Invitation, but Satellizer states that her staying by him last night was a "first time" for her. The following Monday, Kazuya is released. Rana Linchen attends her first class, which she shares with Satellizer. Rana is introduced as a transfer student from Tibet. When deciding her seat, Rana chooses to sit by Satellizer, unconcerned with the her sobriquet "Untouchable Queen". Satellizer is very wary of Rana. At gym class, Rana is asked to demonstrate her Volt Texture for her first battle as a Pandora. Satellizer watches from some steps. Ganessa Roland volunteers to battle Rana, and the instructor indicates that the sparring will last only three minutes. Ganessa and Rana summon their Volt Weapons, Rana's taking the form of steel boots and gloves making her a melee fighter. Ganessa attacks first with her blade-tipped chains stemming from her back. In a series of jumps and back-flips Rana dodges Ganessa's attacks. Rana goes for a diving kick, but Ganessa narrowly evades the attack. Rana quickly transitions into a powerful roundhouse rick, but Ganessa blocks the attack with her chains, impressed with Rana's abilities. The pair exchange taunts, and Ganessa's anger gets the better of her. Ganessa strikes Rana with her four descending chains for an all-around assault. Continuity The Stigma Body becomes a recurring topic in Freezing and later to be proof of one's direct correlation to Maria Lancelot, the first Pandora. In addition, the more stigma tissue one has in his/her body, the close he/she is to being a Nova than human. Event Notes *Kazuya and his late sister are revealed to possess Stigma Bodies. *Rana Linchen officially transfers to West Genetics as a second-year student. *Rana Linchen vs. Ganessa Roland begins. Trivia *Freezing restricts a person up to ninety percent of their mobility. *Pandora are limited to six Stigmata. *Rana's Volt Weapon is a pair of steel gloves and boots named "Four Senses." See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters